The present invention relates generally to the stabilization of adjacent bone portions and particularly for the stabilization of fractures. Hip fractures, for example, are a common problem that is often challenging to remedy. Femoral neck fractures of the hip typically involve the narrow neck between the shaft of the femur and the round head. The device disclosed may be used to secure and compress the bone segments on each side of the fracture site.